Warriors: Star Sisters: The great journey
by Sabri224
Summary: The arguement between the Shadow and Thunderclans has gotten worse and worse. The four clans cannot come to a decision over who gets a peice of territory and war seems like the only answer until a prophecy sends 2 apprentices to bring Skyclan to the lake.
1. Chapter 1: Swiftpaw's dream

It was dawn in the clearing where Swiftpaw sat, hidden by a shrub. Four cats where in front of her conversing lightly. A fifth one approached. The cats in the clearing went abruptly silent. One of them, who was grey, and who Swiftpaw remembered was called Thunder, meowed," What brings you here, Sky?"

Sky replied," I have walked different skies than your clans ever since you cast out my clan. However, I believe it is time to make amends. My clan is in danger, and I need your help to guide my warriors to the lake where your clans live. Will you accept us back?"

There was a moments silence as the cats took in the news brought to them by the silver cat and then a tabby named Wind replied," We should welcome Sky and his cats back. They were no trouble to us when we were still alive and in the forest. However, who will bring his warriors to the lake?

"Sky replied, "I have brought two apprentices, RiverClan and WindClan, since ThunderClan and ShadowClan are at war. I was hoping that these two could bring my clan to the lake without weakening either of your clans. Come out Swiftpaw and Snowpaw."

Swiftpaw came out from behind the shrub and she saw a silvery white tabby come out from the other side of the clearing. "How will these two explain their departure, and how will the clans agree on new borders?" asked the shadowy tom that Swiftpaw was sure was called Shadow.

" Our clan is used to cliffs and caves," replied Sky. "So we can take the caves just beyond WindClan territory. As for explaining their departure, their leaders are here currently." Onestar and Leopardstar stepped out of the shadows.

"Before you leave however, we must discuss this with Firestar and Blackstar at the next gathering," said Onestar.

"How are we even here?" asked Swiftpaw. "This is just a dream for you," replied Sky.

"You will wake up shortly. Thanks are to all of you for helping my clan." He padded away. The next moment, Swiftpaw was prodded into consciousness by Crowfeather, her mentor, who told her to go on the dawn patrol.


	2. Chapter 2: Barkface's prophecy

Warriors: The Star Sisters:

Book 1: The Great Journey

Chapter 2: Alarming discoveries

Swiftpaw sat up, blinking, and remembered the previous night's meeting with the original clan leaders. She was so excited that they were asking her of all cats for help! The other apprentice she had seen was RiverClan. Swiftpaw was sure she had seen the apprentice at the previous gathering. 'I need to train and show her my awesome ….'

"SWIFTPAW!" yowled Crowfeather.

'Fox dung!' thought Swiftpaw racing out of the apprentices' den. Crowfeather looked sternly at his apprentice and said, "We're going on the next hunting patrol, provided you don't fall asleep over your paws". Swiftpaw followed Crowfeather to the mouth of the WindClan camp entrance. They were met by Heatherflight, Breezetail, and Tornear.

They padded softly through the windy open moorland and up the hill to the Rabbitplace, where thousands of rabbits lived underground, waiting to be caught. Three rabbits bounded cautiously out of their hollow opening in the ground. With an enormous leap, Swiftpaw bolted after one of them, biting it and snapping its neck. Crowfeather and Heatherflight also made their catches. Tornear and Breezetail followed a fresh rabbit scent in the opposite direction. This was common procedure in WindClan, and the hunting patrol would meet at Rabbitplace, gather their fresh kill, and return home.

Swiftpaw quickly hunted for more rabbits. She caught another rabbit. Tornear and Breezetail returned with two rabbits a cat.

Swiftpaw stiffened as a new and unfamiliar scent came into the air. ThunderClan! A ThunderClan cat came staggering into sight. He looked at Crowfeather and meowed, his voice full of pain, "Help us, ShadowClan, along with some rogues, has attacked our clan and we are outnumbered!"

Crowfeather nodded and said, "Swiftpaw, hurry back to camp and tell Onestar!" Swiftpaw bolted towards the WindClan camp as fast as she could. She burst, breathless, into Onestar's tent. He was staring intently at Barkface. Barkface was speaking in a monotone, with his eyes glazed. "Two cats, one from the clan of wind, and one from the clan of water, will determine the fate of the clans through trial of territory, wind, and water." His eyes returned to normal and he and Onestar proceeded to stare at Swiftpaw.

"What are you doing in my tent?" asked Onestar. "I, um ..." said Swiftpaw struggling for words. "Oh, that's right; I've come from the hunting patrol. A ThunderClan cat staggered over our border and asked for help, because ShadowClan and some rogues have attacked them." "It's all over this darned territory war." Said Onestar. "I'll be happy when you bring the SkyClan here, so that territory debates can be won by vote, not by war."

Barkface's eyes widened and he said, "StarClan told me of the prophecy that one cat from our clan and one from RiverClan would save the clans through trial of water, wind, and TERRITORY. Swiftpaw, you and the RiverClan apprentice must be the cats in the prophecy I just told to Onestar!"

Onestar's face had an expression of awe and wonder, but he quickly got control of himself and said; "Now I will send two patrols to help ThunderClan. Quickly!" The three cats scurried out of Onestar's den, and went off to help ThunderClan.


	3. Chapter 3: The border skirmish

Warriors: Star Sisters: The great journey

Chapter 3: The border skirmish war

Swiftpaw raced into battle, along with the others in the two patrols Onestar had sent. She heard the yowling of fighting cats. Soon, she saw the attacking ShadowClan cats. They were fighting ThunderClan right by the lake. There were tall ferns blocking the way into the forest and there were towering oaks, such as Swiftpaw had never seen before. Swiftpaw jumped on a ShadowClan cat. He wasn't very old, just barely apprenticed, and Swiftpaw battered him with her front paws until he went running. Immediately following this, a ShadowClan warrior attacked her. Swiftpaw figured that this was the cat's mentor and so she leaped on him. He raked his claws down her side and she yowled in pain.

When it seemed he had her in a death grip, she flipped on her back, putting him under her and heard a huff of breath come out of the warrior as he got the wind knocked out of him. Swiftpaw continued to batter him, racking her claws down his side. Eventually, he ran off, probably to help another one of ShadowClan's apprentices, but Swiftpaw was satisfied. Swiftpaw looked around her. She saw Tornear beating a dark ShadowClan tom and Swiftpaw saw Heatherflight bringing down a golden tabby into a screaming, writhing death lock of claws and fur. Then she turned around and saw that the ShadowClan deputy had Crowfeather in a death grip and was about to finish him off.

"NO!" shouted Swiftpaw making an enormous leap and sinking all of her claws into the deputy's belly and scratching down. The deputy screamed in pain and swung Swiftpaw off. Swiftpaw, caught by surprise, flew backwards and hit a tree. She slid down, dizzy.

Swiftpaw soon heard the sounds of the battle recede and heard Firestar thanking Crowfeather's patrols for helping them. The WindClan cats departed, Swiftpaw stumbling slightly at the back of the group. Swiftpaw held her head up high, filled with pride and excitement, despite the woozy feeling. She had fought in her first battle and against the deputy of ShadowClan! Crowfeather came over to her and gasped in alarm. "Swiftpaw, you need to see Barkface when we get to camp, because you're been hurt!" Swiftpaw struggled over the rough ground of the moorland and was glad when they saw the WindClan camp. Crowfeather helped Swiftpaw keep steady and took her to Barkface. "I'm fine, honestly!" snapped Swiftpaw, besides the fact that black spots obscured her vision. Then, Swiftpaw stumbled and fell, losing her consciousness and falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Sticky Times

Warriors: Star Sisters : The Great Journey

Chapter 4: Sticky Times

Swiftpaw awoke and put a paw out to prod Swellowpaw and Rabbitpaw awake and then froze, with her paw mid poke. 'Foxdung, I'm in Barkface's den. He won't let me go train for ages,' she thought. Then an idea occurred to her. " Maybe I can ask him more about this prophecy of mine!" Her eyes shone with excitement at that thought. She padded softly out of the den to find him when she stepped on something soft and sticky. "Foxdung!" She exclaimed. She had stepped on a drip of honey and had both front paws stuck. Barkface padded up to her with a mouthful of fresh catmint in his jaws. He looked at her with a bemused expression and said, " Didn't Crowfeather ever teach you that you should watch where you step?" Swiftpaw hissed and spat at Barkface. Barkface laughed and quickly freed her paws from the honey. He checked Swiftpaw quickly for scratches, gave her some moss with water droplets to drink and sent her off to Crowfeather to train.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Training

Chapter 5: Battle Practice

Warriors: The Star Sisters: The Great Journey

Swiftpaw padded around the camp looking for Crowfeather. She walked up the high dunes of the hills to the sandy training pit of WindClan, looked around, and was surprised not to see Crowfeather. She paused, distracted from her thoughts by a Monarch butterfly, and then decided that Crowfeather would sneak up on her. She turned around and yowled a war cry as Crowfeather jumped into the air right over her head. She rolled easily out of his way and jumped on his back, battering him with her front paws. Crowfeather flipped over, squashing Swiftpaw to the ground. "Not bad," he said. "You defended well, but you were unprepared for my flip." "Oh no," thought Swiftpaw. "He's going to start his mouse-brained talk about flipping on your back to defend against enemies and so on. I'll just pretend to listen and make sure to avoid him next time."

Crowfeather finished his lecture, while Swiftpaw nodded and pretended to be listening. Then, Crowfeather showed Swiftpaw how to take advantage of an enemy's awkward positioning by attacking his furry belly after dodging his flips. "Finally something new," thought Swiftpaw.

Then, without warning, Crowfeather launched at Swiftpaw, who leaped up and onto Crowfeather's back. He tried to flip but Swiftpaw jumped neatly off his back and, with sheathed claws, attacked his stomach. Swiftpaw let Crowfeather get up. "You have become faster and stronger, Swiftpaw, but once you learn to trust your gut instinct, you will react faster than ever." Swiftpaw thought of the prophecy made by Barkface, and knew in that moment, that the power of her gut instinct would make her the most powerful cat in WindClan and the forest. The thought was very pleasing. She headed back to camp with Crowfeather.

The other cats had gathered around Onestar, who was naming cats to go to the gathering. " … Crowfeather, Ashwing, Swellowpaw, Swiftpaw." Rabbitpaw, another apprentice, looked at Swellowpaw and Swiftpaw and said, "You lucky furballs! I haven't been to a gathering in 5 moons!" He padded away. Swiftpaw felt slightly uncomfortable for a moment, and then her heart gave a leap when she remembered, that Onestar was going to tell the other clan leaders about her quest from StarClan.


	6. Chapter 6: The gathering begins

Warriors: Star Sisters: The Great Journey Chapter 6: The Gathering

It was sunset and a remarkable cascade of oranges, blues, reds, and purples arrayed the sky in a picture perfect arch, one color blending smoothly into the next.

Swiftpaw padded with Swellowpaw at the rear of the WindClan gathering party. They padded through woods given to them by the great, and by now very old, Firestar. Swiftpaw breathed in the fresh forest scents that were familiar yet so different from the scent of the windy dunes where she usually hunted. The more experienced warriors hunted in the woodland on the edge of WindClan territory. The patrol approached the lake. Swiftpaw looked in wonder at the perfect stillness of the lake. Finally, getting fed up of the stillness, she jumped paws-first into the water, waded a little, and came out.

" Are you mad?" hissed Swellowpaw. "You could have drowned and if Onestar sees you like this…." He stopped, interrupted by Swiftpaw's mother Heathertail, who proceeded to scold Swiftpaw. But Swiftpaw loved the water and proceeded to observe a fish jumping out of the water, while pretending to listen to her mother. They got to the log where Onestar offered Firestar to let him go first. 'Stop being so polite and mouse brained,' thought Swiftpaw. "Get in front of him or he'll think he has the right to walk all over our clan.' She didn't like how Onestar felt he owed Firestar for the land and his title as WindClan leader when he should have had those anyway.

The WindClan cats began to cross the log to the gathering. Swiftpaw was always a little nervous of crossing the great Oak log for fear of falling off it. To her relief, they reached the other side safely and she jumped down, landing nimbly on her front paws. The other Clans were still socializing so she went off to find the RiverClan tabby that was supposed to come with her to SkyClan. She quickly found the tabby talking to a tortoise-shell cat. The tabby, Snowpaw, instantly recognized Swiftpaw and excused herself from her discussion with the tortoise-shell cat.

"I know why you're here, Swiftpaw. We were both in the dream of the five original leaders. They asked us to go on a mission to save the SkyClan. Onestar and Leopardstar were there too," said Snowpaw.

"That's not all," interrupted Swiftpaw. "Onestar intends to tell the four clans of our mission and there will be a voting on if we should go. Onestar told me today that should the clans agree to bring SkyClan to the lake, we will leave tomorrow at sunrise."

"Tomorrow?" yelped Snowpaw. "But there's no way, I'm not ready!"

"What's there to prepare? Leopardstar and Onestar will have told our mentors and if they haven't, they will find out now, when the gathering begins."

"But Swiftpaw, what about …." She didn't get to finish her sentence because Onestar climbed up the Great Oak and yowled for silence.

The two young apprentices returned to their clans. ShadowClan had nothing very interesting to report in Swiftpaw's opinion, because all they talked about was ThunderClan did this, ThunderClan did that, and Blah Blah Blah. ThunderClan had nothing to report, and Leopardstar must have decided to let Onestar announce the prophecy. Onestar stepped up to the tallest branch, which was used for announcing events and cleared his throat to announce the prophecy that would change the lives of all the clan cats, but two of them most of all; one from WindClan, one from RiverClan.


	7. Chapter 7: The revealing of the quest

"A quarter moon ago," Onestar began. "I had a dream. In the dream were the five original clan leaders. Leopardstar was there with me." Onestar paused and Leopardstar stepped up on the branch next to Onestar. "We were in a clearing and an apprentice from each of our two clans was there too. Sky, the original leader of the SkyClan, the clan sent away when their territory was destroyed by twolegs, said that his clan was in trouble despite what Firestar did to help them many moons ago," said Leopardstar, turning towards Firestar and dipping her head to acknowledge Firestar's great feat. "The two apprentices have been asked to take up a mission to save the clan and bring them to the lake.

Silence filled the gathering area until at last, one ShadowClan cat said, "Where would they live?"Onestar replied, "They would live in the caves at the edge of the WindClan territory on the way to moon pool. If the SkyClan comes to the lake, they can be the fifth independent vote in the dispute between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Let's vote now. Leopardstar, what is your vote?" Onestar stepped aside and let Leopardstar pad down to her clan. They discussed in low hisses and then Leopardstar clambered up the Great Oak and announced, "We are all for bringing SkyClan here." Onestar nodded and said, "Thank you Leopardstar. Firestar, what will your clan decide." Firestar climbed down to his clan and after a moment's discussion, climbed up the tree and announced, "We are also for bringing SkyClan to the lake." Onestar nodded and turned to Blackstar who in turn went to his clan. Blackstar said, "We have enough troubles with the territory as it is. We are against bringing SkyClan here." Onestar nodded and climbed down the tree to talk with WindClan. The clan agreed to bring the SkyClan to the lake. Onestar announced that the votes meant that at sunrise, Snowpaw and Swiftpaw of RiverClan and WindClan respectively would leave for the SkyClan territory. Firestar spoke up and said, "The apprentices don't know the location of SkyClan. A cat that has been there should go with them. I propose Sandstorm of ThunderClan goes to guide the way that is of course if it's alright with you, Sandstorm." Sandstorm said, "It would be an honor to help SkyClan once more."

"Wait a second..." complained Blackstar. "If you fur balls are all sending cats on this quest, then ShadowClan should have a cat go too. Frostclaw, will you go?" The young ShadowClan warrior swelled up with pride. "I will," she said." The ShadowClan cats yowled their approval.

"Very well," said Onestar. "The four cats on this quest should meet here at sunrise with traveling herbs." With that he padded down off of the Great Oak. Murmurs rose from cats of all four clans.

"That's so cool, Swiftpaw!" exclaimed Swellowpaw. "I wish I could go too! You're so lucky!"

Swiftpaw flicked her tail sympathetically. "I know, I wish you could go too." The clan leaders ended the meeting quickly after that. Onestar lead the clan back into their camp and quickly dismissed the cats from the gathering. He then called for the other cats to come and hear the news from the gathering. Swiftpaw strained her ears to hear what Onestar was saying about the prophecy. There were surprised yowls when the cats heard of her quest. Then the surprise turned to indignation from some and concern from others. "Why did she get picked and not a warrior?" asked Brightleaf, who in Swiftpaw's opinion was puffed up, mouse-brained idiot. More comments like this ensued until Onestar silenced them. "I do not know why StarClan chose an apprentice to go. It will not do any of us any good to complain about, question, or become irritated about this. You are dismissed." There was such authority in the last sentence he said that none of the WindClan cats, not even BrightLeaf, dared to disagree. A dark figure emerged from the warrior's den. It was Crowfeather. What is he doing? Wondered Swiftpaw. Onestar was thinking the same that Swiftpaw was. "What is it, Crowfeather?" Crowfeather said, "I am not really sure how best to say this. I believe that Swiftpaw is doing very well. She has gotten faster, more nimble and cleverer by the day. I am sure that the time will come very soon that she will be made a warrior. But I feel that this is too dangerous of a quest to be sending an apprentice on." Onestar sighed. "You and most of the clan think that. This is not a decision I can make. This has been decided by StarClan. As for it being too dangerous, did you and Squirrelflight not partake in the quest that brought us to this lake as apprentices?" He paused, allowing Crowfeather to think about that for a moment. "I guess you're right," Crowfeather said with a sigh. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to my apprentice. Goodnight, Onestar."


	8. Chapter 8: The quest begins

Swiftpaw was chasing the enemy warrior back. She raced through the cool moist dew. It was late on a foggy morning. She snarled and he shrunk back. Then, she jumped on top of him, hissing and scratching and spitting. Then, the enemy warrior was gone and she was chasing a red squirrel. It was a glorious experience. The sun was setting, and orange light was pouring over the lake and up onto the hill where she was running. Her paws sprung her farther and faster than she had ever ran before and she reached out for the squirrel, feeling her claws brushing its tail. And then, the squirrel too was gone. How odd. She was sitting on top of the hill where she had chased the squirrel. The sun was still setting, the orange brilliancy settling over everything and giving the place a sense of eternity. She sat, watching the sun set for a short while. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Swiftpaw spun around, looking for the source of the voice. A golden tom sat, licking his fur and gazing in the same direction as she had been. "Who are you?" asked Swiftpaw. She could sense power around this cat and it wasn't just his powerful, muscular built. It wasn't even the way that his fur seemed to shine with stars, she could just sense it. "I am Lionheart," he said. "I was the deputy of ThunderClan, back in the forest." Swiftpaw looked confused. "Was? That means you're-" "Dead." He said simply. "I hunt with StarClan now." Swiftpaw looked at him with a new reverence. "Wow, I've never met a StarClan cat before. Why have you come here?" He let out a mrrow of laughter. "Actually, you're the one who has come here. I am here to deliver a warning." The world jolted and they were suddenly sitting on a damp river bank. "If in a half-moon's time, you are not at this place, all your efforts will have been a waste. However, do not linger in this area because if you stay for long, you will lose something very precious to you. "The world shook again and they were back on the hillside. "SkyClan will not last for more than a moon, Swiftpaw. Beware the falling water." Swiftpaw looked utterly confused. "The falling water? What do you mean? Do you mean rain? How will that hurt me?" But Lionheart had disappeared. Swiftpaw spun around in a circle looking for him. Then, voices started sounding all around her. "Swiftpaw…Swiftpaw…Swiftpaw…" Her eyes snapped open. "Swiftpaw wake up." She looked for the source of the voice and saw that it was Rabbitpaw calling her. His whiskers twitched in amusement. "Usually, it's you who wakes me up. Come on, Onestar says that you have to get your travelling herbs and go to the island." All exhaustion drained from Swiftpaw's limbs as she remembered. She was going on a quest today! She sat bolt upright and grinned like an idiot. She scrambled out of her nest, nearly falling on her face. She pelted off to Barkface's den. "Ok. I'm ready to get my herbs and save the world Barkface!" She was practically bouncing off her paws. Barkface laughed. "Ok calm down. You're not supposed to be trying to achieve lift-off!" He sighed. "Ok here. Eat these herbs and go pester some other cat." He pushed some herbs towards Swiftpaw and she snatched them up and ate them in one large gulp. "Thanks Barkface!" She called over her shoulder, pelting off towards Onestar's den. She was in such a big hurry that she wasn't watching where she was going. OOF! She ran straight into another cat and went sprawling in a heap. She was about to yowl at the other cat to watch where it was going when she realized that it was – "Oops! Sorry Onestar! I wasn't really watching where I was going!" She waited for him to scold her but he smiled, his eyes warm. "That's ok Swiftpaw. Just try to be a little more careful next time, ok?" Swiftpaw nodded and he continued. "I was just on my way over to get you, in fact. It is time to meet the other 3 quest cats." They started walking out of camp. "Bye, Swiftpaw!" Yowled Rabbitpaw. "Go kill a monster for me, 'kay?" "Yeah, kill one for me too, Swiftpaw!" yowled Fernpaw. "Don't drown," called Sparrowpaw. "Go bring those SkyClan cats here!" called Swellowpaw. Heathertail, Swiftpaw's mother, padded over and licked the top of Swiftpaw's head. "Be safe, Swiftpaw." Swiftpaw squirmed and said, "Oh, I'll be fine, honestly." Then, Swiftpaw and Onestar left the camp and the immensity of what she was being asked to do set in as she stepped out of camp for what she hoped would not be the last time.

Onestar did not attempt to make small talk, probably realizing that Swiftpaw probably needed time to think. Yeah, as if I won't have enough of that, she thought. They reached the log bridge the island and Onestar stopped so abruptly that Swiftpaw almost ran into him a second time. "What is it?" she asked. Onestar was silent for a minute and then said, "What you are about to face on this quest will be more difficult than anything you have ever faced in training or in battle because you will be in new territory. There will be many more twolegs and twoleg monsters than you have ever seen before in your life. There will be times when you are hungry and thirsty with not even a sight of a mouse tail. This will not be easy but you can succeed. Just be sure to make WindClan proud, ok?" Swiftpaw nodded and then Onestar said, "You are alone from this point on, but your clan is with you. Fare well, Swiftpaw." He turned and left. Swiftpaw watched him leave and then scrambled onto the branch and crossed to the island.

There were two cats on the island when Swiftpaw arrived. One was the young ShadowClan warrior Frostclaw, who was pacing nervously around the island. The other was the RiverClan apprentice Snowpaw, who was chasing a butterfly. Snowpaw saw Swiftpaw first. "Hi Swiftpaw! Isn't this quest thing so cool?" Swiftpaw's dwindling excitement was rekindled. "Yeah, it is exciting, isn't it? I mean, we get to go on a quest with strong warriors and represent our clans!" Their excited chatter was broken off as Frostclaw's anxious pacing brought him right in front of the apprentices. "Darn that ThunderClan warrior. I mean, has that clan ever heard of punctuality?" "It may surprise you to know that we have." Sandstorm had come up behind Frostclaw. Frostclaw jumped a foot into the air. "Sorry… I didn't mean it like that. I'm just anxious to get going." Sandstorm relaxed and nodded as if this made sense. "Well, we should get going or we won't have crossed the hills before sunhigh." The others followed Sandstorm off of the island. They all seemed to acknowledge her as the most experienced.

Sunhigh found them resting at the top of the cliffs leading away from camp. The four cats were hot and dirty already. They were drinking from a small trickle of water on the cliff's side. When at last, all of the cats had drunk their share, they started off, setting off down the other side of the cliffs and into the mountains. Swiftpaw turned around and took one last glance at the lake before following the other cats away from her home.


End file.
